


"I'm definitely the top in this relationship" <3

by flat_mistake



Category: Codel - Fandom, Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Codel - Freeform, Cody Ko/Noel Miller - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction within a Fanfiction, M/M, Noel Miller/Cody Ko - Freeform, Noel's Perspective, Smut, i like tags, kelsey and aleena are bae, that's cringe, tiny meat gang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flat_mistake/pseuds/flat_mistake
Summary: Cody and Noel read fanfiction for a video, but Cody finds out that he's the bottom. He tries to prove otherwise, but of course, he fails <3
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller, Noel Miller/Cody Ko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	"I'm definitely the top in this relationship" <3

**Author's Note:**

> Noel’s thoughts are in italics.  
> The fanfic they are reading is in bold (side note, it’s pretty cringy)  
> Historians would call them close friends...

“Ok so I was thinking we could read fan fiction for a That’s Cringe episode” Cody said into his phone as he pulled into Noel’s parking garage.

“But we’ve both done fanfiction for our channels before, do you think they’ll like that?” Noel responded.

Cody got out of the car and instead of answering, said, “I’m at your building, let me hang up and then we’ll figure it out when I get upstairs.”

“Alright, see ya.” Noel hung up first and soon he heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it, seeing Cody, looking cute in his TMG sweatshirt and sweats. _Cute? Ew, he’s your best friend you weirdo._

“Umm,” Noel said, standing in the doorway, Cody looking at him weirdly, “uh, come in..?” He said it as an unnecessary question but moved out of the way so that Cody could pass him.

“Thanks. So, about this fanfic idea, you were right. We’ve both done fan fiction videos, you did the wrestling thing or whatever—,”

“—MMA?” Noel corrected.

“Uh, yeah, and I did the dirty fanfic series, so I was thinking we could do a Codel fanfiction. What do you think?”

 _He’s going to be surprised that he’s the bottom._ “Are you sure? Is that not going to be weird?” Noel asked.

“I mean people seem to love any That’s Cringe video, so I don’t think it’s that crazy.” Cody responded.

Noel continued, “Well, I kinda mean between us.”

“I think we’re both secure enough with our sexualities and our friendship to read fanfiction. Plus, it’s not even for real, so what’s the big deal, you know?” Cody said.

 _You might be, but I’m kinda confused right now, so…_ “Sure, let’s do it.” Noel said with fake enthusiasm.

<3

**“What do you wanna do?” Noel was over for a That’s Cringe video and they were sitting in Cody’s bedroom.**

**“Well, let’s brainstorm. I saw this really funny videos that we can watch.”**

**Noel responded “ok”**

“Wow, I’m boring in this fanfic” Noel laughed.

“We’re three sentences in Noel, let’s skip to the dirty parts” Cody laughed.

“Sure.” _Here it comes._

**Noel looked from Cody to his hand on Cody’s thigh and closed the gap between them. Their lips collided and Cody moaned into Noel’s mouth as Noel started palming Cody’s semi-hard dick.**

“What the fuck, my dick’s only semi-hard for you?” Cody joked looking at Noel and then at the Camera.

Noel laughed, “I know, I feel like if we were really passionate about each other we would be fully hard all the time.”

**Noel picked Cody up and Cody wrapped his legs around Noel, still making out, “let’s go to the bedroom,” Noel breathed.**

**Cody only nodded and began to kiss Noel’s neck, sucking soft hickeys to make sure Noel didn’t forget what they were about to do.**

**Noel threw Cody on the bed and they resumed kissing while Cody struggled to unbutton his jeans. Noel reached down to take off his shirt and then went to the bed side table and grabbed lube and a condom.**

“Wait, do people just keep lube in there bed side table?” Cody asked.

Noel responded, “people who have game usually do, so you probably don’t understand.” They both laughed.

Cody whined, “I have game,”

“Sure you do.”

**Noel poured lube on his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Cody squirmed underneath him—**

“Wait, am I the bottom?” Cody asked suddenly.

Noel looked at him. “Yeah bro, we’re literally reading a sex scene right now and you just figured out that you were the bottom?”

“I’m definitely a top in this relationship.” Cody said, pointing between the two of them.

 _I could dominate Cody so easily._ Noel thought. He was alarmed by the weird change in his thinking. Why did he just imagine Cody Kolodziejzyk underneath him, being inside him? _God what is happening to me?_

Noel came back to earth and laughed looking at the camera “ok you guys, comment below who’s the top and who’s the bottom. I’m the dom,” he looked back at Cody, who had his mouth slightly open in awe and laughed again, lifting his chin high in the air.

Cody glanced from Noel to the camera and said, “I’m the top,” he whined looked at Noel. _Damn. Ok so I want Cody to whine again. Wait, no I don’t. What the actual fuck is going on?_

“With that whine, that cute, needy voice?” _woah. Did that just come out or my mouth?_ Noel thought. He laughed it off, hoping that Cody didn’t pick up his tone and the weird truth within his words.

Apparently, Cody didn’t, and he said, “do you wanna finish this later, I’m hungry and this fanfic is creeping me out.”

Relief flooded Noel. “Fine, but I’m asking Instagram through the polls thing, and I’m going to prove that you are a bottom in this relationship.”

They both laughed and Cody said, “I’m the top,” pointing at himself, “you’re the bottom,” pointing at Noel, “and they’re gonna prove it.” He pointed at the camera.

<3

They ordered in Panda Express and were watching tv when Cody said, “bro check the polls”

Noel not taking his eyes from the screen said “what?” definitely not playing full attention to what Cody had just said.

“Noel. Check the polls man.” Cody said again, tapping him on the shoulder.

“What polls?” he asked.

Cody rolled his eyes, “the damn Instagram polls that are going to say that I’m the top in our relationship”.

 _Our relationship. I like that._ Noel looked at Cody suddenly and said, “oh shit, I totally forgot about that.”

He unlocked his phone and pulled up his story. “Just as I suspected, 94% vote that I’m the top.”

Cody looked at Noel. “No way. What the fuck. That’s not true, are you lying?”

Noel laughed and handed Cody the phone. _Suck it, Ko._

Cody stared at the poll on the screen. Surely enough, 6% thought that he was a bottom.

“Stop.” Cody said looking up to Noel, who had a smirk on his face and seemed to be holding in a laughed. "I'm a top Noel.”

“Are you now? I think the numbers speak for themselves.” He chuckled.

Cody was starting to get flustered. No way was he the top. “No I’m the top, I can prove it?”

“What are you saying? You want me to fuck you Cody?” Noel said. _Did that just come out of my mouth. Holy. Shit. I guess all the cards are on the table._

“What? No, I’m saying.. fuck, no I’m just..” Cody stopped and tried to get his sentences together.

Noel smiled again and said, “If you’re such a top, prove it to me.” _Yep. I’m all in._

“Fine.”

“What?” Noel thought, _this is happening. Wait, what’s happening exactly?_ And before he knew it, Cody’s lips were on his. They were soft, and gentle, Noel would never, ever stop kissing Cody. The feeling was to great. And then he remembered where he was, and what he was doing. Cody was so close to him, and they were kissing. He was kissing his best friend.

Cody had never felt this way when he kissed anyone else before, he swooned as Noel wrapped his arms around him and pulled his hips closer, leaving his left hand on Cody’s ass while the other pulled his hair.

Noel pulled away. “What was that?” _That was amazing. Why’d I pull away?”_

“I told you I was going to prove it to you,” Cody was pretending to be confident and cool, but he was starting to panic. Was that the wrong thing to do? Did he just way overstep and possibly ruin a friendship with one of his favorite people?

“No, no, that was cool,” Noel stuttered, _alright, way to keep it chill._ “You kiss like a girl man. That’s what I’m saying.”

“What! No I do not!” Cody said. He had been trying to prove that he was a top.

“Oh, you are definitely a bottom. Definitely.” Noel laughed.

“No I’m not, I kiss like a man.” Cody whined again.

“Do you, baby?” _oh crap. I just did that. Baby? Where the fuck did that come from._ And then Noel noticed Cody adjusting his pants. _Is he hard right now?_ “You practically fell into my arms when we kissed.

"What are you talking about, I’m a dom Noel.” Cody continued to argue, although the more he debated, the more he whined.

“Ok, let me write down what you’re going to do when you kiss me, and then if it happens, you have to admit that you’re a bottom.”

Noel grabbed his phone and wrote his prediction.

“Fine,” Cody said indignantly, but all he could think about was that he would get to kiss Noel again. “Wait, does that mean you want to kiss me again?” he asked Noel hesitantly.

Noel looked up from his phone, Cody leaned in, not closing his eyes when their faces were just inches apart. Noel closed the short distance, and he felt their lips almost click together. This kiss was so much more passionate than before, and when Cody opened his mouth further, Noel slipped his tongue in.

It had been a few minutes when Cody moved closer to Noel and straddled his lap, continuing to kiss. He felt hands on his ass, and he got hard, thinking of what Noel would do to him.

Noel stopped kissing Cody. He was alarmed, did Noel not enjoy this? But instead, Noel unlocked his phone and showed Cody his notes: **cody is going to crawl into my lap.**

Cody looked down to their legs, he hadn’t even realized that he was on top of Noel, but before he could think to much about where this was going, he felt Noel’s smooth lips on his neck. He tilted his chin up and moaned into the air.

 _That was hot._ Noel was still kissing Cody’s neck when he turned them over so he was over Cody on the couch. Cody immediately took off his shirt and Noel got up. “Wait here.” He went to the bathroom to get lube and a couple condoms, just in case. When he came back to the living room, Cody was only wearing his underwear, looking adorable.

Noel went to the couch and leaned over Cody and said, “do you actually want to do this?” It wasn’t Noel’s first time with a guy, but he had thought it might have been Cody’s. He had only seen him go out with girls, but maybe there was a couple one-night stands that he was unaware of.

“Yes.” Cody breathed as he looked Noel up and down. He pulled Noel down on top and kissed his deeply while trying to unbutton Noel’s jeans.

At the same time, Noel attempted to take off his shirt, and although it took a little while, they were both almost naked on Noel’s couch.

Noel reached into Cody’s underwear and rubbed his dick slowly. Cody moaned slightly and grabbed Noel’s back, scratching his shoulders lightly.

Noel took his hands off Cody’s dick and Cody groaned without Noel’s warmth around him. Noel took the lube and poured it over two of his fingers. He pulled Cody’s underwear down with his other hand and circled Cody’s hole. Cody twitched with pleasure and Noel inserted one of his lubed up fingers. Cody groaned and grabbed Noel tighter.

Noel moved his finger slowly in and out of Cody while Cody moaned underneath him and Noel put in another finger. Cody shook and wrapped his arm around Noel’s neck while Noel fingered Cody, picking up the pace a little. Cody was tight and warm.

“Put your dick inside of me.” Cody gasped, “I want your dick inside of me.”

 _Holy fuck, this is happening right now._ Noel pulled his fingers out quickly and positioned his dick at Cody’s hole.

“Please Noel, do it.” Cody moaned, putting his hand around his own dick.

Noel saw and swatted Cody’s hand away, taking Cody’s dick in one hand as he lubed up his dick with the other, “if you really want it, you’d beg for,” Noel ordered.

“Please Noel, I wanna feel your dick, please put it inside me and cum in my ass. Do it, I can take it.” Cody pleaded desperately. He didn’t like the empty feeling that Noel’s fingers left.

“Alright. But only because you asked nicely.” Noel smiled to Cody, kissing his neck. Cody was distracted with the sudden gentleness of the kiss and was alarmed at the sudden pleasure that he felt when Noel rammed into him.

He gasped loudly into Noel’s ear as he felt a pleasured pain inside him. Noel slowly moved out and then slammed back into Cody. Hearing Cody gasp and whimper underneath him was the hottest thing he had ever heard.

He continued to kiss Cody’s neck and fuck Cody quickly, but when he reached down to jerk Cody off, Cody whined loudly from the stimulation. He beat Cody’s dick at the same time he was ramming into him. Cody cried out in pleasure, “I’m gonna come Noel,”

“You don’t get to come until I do. Can you do that for me baby?”

Cody nodded, but he wasn’t sure if he could control it. He liked that Noel called him baby, but if it happened again, that might be his downfall.

“Good. You love being used by me, don’t you Cody. You like being fucked by me, don’t you?”

Cody nodded again. It was true. He liked that Noel was riding into him, that Noel was getting off on this as well.

But then, Noel hit his prostate. Cody bit into Noel’s shoulder in pleasure, trying to hold down the moans that were about to come out.

Noel winced at the slight pain, but took this as affirmation to continue to bang into that same spot over and over again. Cody let out a grating moan and gasped, “I’m going to come if you keep hitting that spot”.

Noel groaned in pleasure as he was going to as well, and said, “go ahead Cody,” he hammered into the spot again, and Cody gasped as he felt Noel release hot, sticky liquid into his ass.

“Noel,” he repeatedly whined, grabbing onto Noel’s shoulders, cumming on both their stomachs. Noel pulled out of Cody with a slick pop and saw the white liquid leaking out of Cody. He took his middle finger and slid it across the hole as he peppered Cody’s stomach with kisses.

He looked down at Cody and saw him panting, his eyes closed. Noel didn’t say anything, he just kissed Cody and when he could feel Cody kissing back, softly, he deepened the kiss and left to take a quick shower, leaving Cody on the couch.

While Noel was walking away, Cody looked up and saw the bite marks and scratches on Noel’s back. He smiled sheepishly to himself.

When he got back, Cody wasn’t there, but in the other bathroom, the door cracked open, trying to clean up the mess on his stomach.

“Hi,” Noel said, wrapping his arms around Cody’s stomach. Cody looked at him through the mirror and smile, leaning his head back on Noel’s shoulder.

“We should write a fanfiction,” Cody joked.

Noel laughed softly into Cody’s ear, kissing his neck softly. He hoped this wasn’t a one-time thing, the events today had been a bit, unusual, but he liked Cody a lot, and clearly more than a friend.

“What does this mean for us?” Cody asked, seemingly reading Noel’s mind.

Noel responded, “I don’t know, but` you should sleepover tonight.” Noel looked at Cody and winked at him through the mirror.

<3

Later that night, Cody said in the dark of Noel’s bedroom, “So, I’m a bottom.” He scooched into Noel’s side.

Noel just chuckled and wrapped his arms around Cody.


End file.
